


A.

by VanitysLGBTGnT



Series: Vanity's Alphabet Soup [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, F/F, Vanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanitysLGBTGnT/pseuds/VanitysLGBTGnT
Summary: A new little series I have going, hopefully post a new letter everyday. As always, please leave comments/kudos and i apologise for any spelling/grammar mistakes! Enjoy :)





	A.

**Author's Note:**

> A new little series I have going, hopefully post a new letter everyday. As always, please leave comments/kudos and i apologise for any spelling/grammar mistakes! Enjoy :)

A.

 

The word affection doesn’t spring to mind when you think of Charity Dingle, more vulgar words, however, come flooding through. So for the whole of the Woolpack to be witnessing a loved-up Charity, with her arms wrapped around Vanessa is something they never thought they would see.

 

Many of the villagers are used to a homewrecking mess, to put it politely, but they can all see the positive impact Vanessa has had on her life and personality. 

 

“Charity behave will you! We’re still in the pub, not at home and people are starting to stare!”

 

Pressing more kisses to Vanessa’s neck and cheek charity can’t help but smile. She’s glad people are watching, glad that they know the reason behind her smile and most of all, see how _real_ it is.

 

Finally pulling herself away from her girlfriend's skin, she sits back and smiles. A true, content smile. Picking up her GnT she can’t help but chuckle, remembering her own LGBT joke way back when all this was just a bit of fun.

 

"I just can't help myself when I'm around you, to quote Selena Gomez, babe, I can't keep my hands to myself."

 

"Wow that was cringy, please never do that again!"

 

"Err says you, how did you describe kissing a woman to your dad? Oh yeah, little miss 'I kissed a girl and I liked it' over here!" 

 

Throwing her head backwards, Vanessa tries to hide her smile, but that's something she can't do, Charity just oozes this vibe that makes her smile whenever they're around each other.

 

Over on the other side of the bar Chas, along with Cain, Faith and Zak can't help watch the pair in their little bubble.

 

"It is nice to see our Charity genuinely happy, I don't think I've seen that look ever," Chas says with a happy tone, pleased to see someone treating her cousin right.

 

"You're right there love, not many times I've seen a smile that big on her face, even when she was a kid, not much made her smile," Zak says, finishing his sentence by tapping his empty pint glass to get the attention of either Chas or Faith for a refill.

 

"Behave you lot, I was the love of her life, I've made her smile bigger than that!" Silence, all three of them shared a look before laughter fell from their lips, loud enough to catch the attention of the lovebirds.

 

"Wonder whats tickled them lot?" Says Vanessa sipping the fresh pint her lover girl brought her.

 

"Oh, probably nothing important." catching the eye of Chas, Charity raises her glass to silently signal for another GnT.

 

"Oh son, there's one thing I can tell you and that's that you most defiantly did not make her smile bigger than that. Bless you."

 

"Wow, tell it how it is then mum, I'm off home."

 

With that said Cain finished his pint and left the pub. 

 

Faith watches the pair once again from her place at the bar, smiling as once again Charity showers her girlfriend in kisses without a care in the world. Chas walks back over to her mum, joining her to lean against the bar and admire the couple.

 

"I don't know about you love, but I smell a big gay wedding on the horizon." Faith says while clapping her hands and jumping from one foot to the other.

 

Back over the other side of the pub Charity never thought she would see herself where she is now, head over heels for a tiny vet. She clearly had a thing for vets although this one is different. There was no lying or cheating, what Charity has with Vanessa is pure love and affection.

 

Please feel free to follow/dm me, would love to hear feedback as well s any suggestions for the upcoming letters :)

<https://mobile.twitter.com/VanitysLGBTGnT>


End file.
